1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As a conventional image formation apparatus for printers, copiers, facsimile machines, and multifunction machines and the like, a conventional printer, for example, includes photosensitive drums, charge rollers, LED heads, development units, transfer units, a fuser, and the like, and is configured to form an image by image formation processing.
One type of conventional printer has been provided that is capable of forming an image for thermal transfer. This printer uses iron-on transfer paper, for example, as a first medium, and forms a thermal transfer image by: forming a toner image as a developer image on the iron-on transfer paper; coating the toner image with a coating agent of a predetermined color, for example, white toner to form a white toner-coated image; and then fixing the white toner coated-image.
In the case of the aforementioned printer, the iron-on transfer paper on which the thermal transfer image is fixed is turned over and placed on a cloth as a second medium, and the thermal transfer image is thermally transferred onto the cloth by using an iron to form a predetermined image on the cloth (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-68811).